Start of Something Great
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sequel to Before your love.“I wrote this specially for you. It's called 'start of something great'.” Gabriella looked at him curiously as he began to play his guitar. The guitar played solo for a few seconds and then Troy began to sing.


**Start of something Great**

**Author's note:**** I came up with a really good idea for the sequel to my last high school musical story…I think it's pretty cute…but that's just my opinion. So please read and review and if you haven't so already, read and review the first story, called 'Before Your Love'.**

**Summary: ****Sequel to Before Your Love. "I wrote this specially for you. It's called 'Start of Something Great'." Gabriella looked at him curiously as he began to play his guitar. The guitar played solo for a few seconds and then Troy began to sing.**

Troy and Gabriella boarded off their plane. They had finally arrived into Hawaii for their honeymoon. Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked off the plane and went to get their suitcases. Once the newlyweds got their luggage, Troy called a taxi to take them to their hotel so they could have some alone time together and maybe catch up on all the sleep they missed. The drive to their hotel took about half an hour, but they finally arrived.

Troy and Gabriella walked into their hotel and they both immediately dropped down on their big fluffy bed. The plane ride and waiting to get their luggage really drained their energy level. They were both on the verge of falling asleep, but each one of them struggled to keep their eyes open, so they could stare into each other's eyes. Troy, forcing his eyes open, pushed back his sleepy wife's hair to keep him awake.

"You look exhausted, Gab." Troy said lightheartedly as he began to play with a small curl in her hair. Gabriella smiled as she watched him caress her hair.

"So do you Troy. But I'm guessing that my hair is keeping you up for entertainment." Gabriella joked as she began to move in closer to her husband.

"Well I wouldn't say that your hair is entertaining but I do think that it helps me not want to fall asleep on you." Troy joked. Gabriella smiled and she sighed into his shoulder, almost about to fall asleep on him.

"Troy, do you mind if I sleep now? I need to have a decent sleep and I need it now." Troy looked down at his wife and he smiled at how beautiful and delightful she was.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to sleep now too; we're going to be here for a week so we're in no hurry to do anything." Troy assured her as he wrapped his arm around his half sleeping wife. Gabriella began to close her eyes, but had a smile on her face.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella mumbled into his shoulder before falling asleep.

Hearing those simple, yet effective three words, Troy suddenly didn't have the urge to go to sleep. He had heard Gabriella say _'I love you' _many times before and it touched his heart in many ways, but that one time she said it made him realize that love will never die. For Gabriella to be dead tired, wanting to go to sleep and still taking the time to say I love you, made Troy feel…inspired. Troy looked down at his sleeping wife and let a big smile grow across his face.

"I love you too Gabriella…and I promise that I will say that a lot more to you because you deserve it." Troy said to her sleeping body. He knew that she was asleep and didn't hear a word she said, but he just wanted to get it out.

Troy rested his head on his pillow, still holding Gabriella in his arms. But he didn't go to sleep. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking of what he could do to surprise Gabriella to say that he loved her in an effective way. He didn't want to do the whole _'shower her with chocolates and flowers' _because presents could never compete with the love Troy had for Gabriella. Troy sighed tiredly and he turned on his side, so he was facing Gabriella's sleeping face. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Gabriella…I know that you're asleep and you can't hear me, but I just want to say something to you." Troy whispered softly as he continued to stroke her face with his thumb. Troy continued on.

"You've always said how much you loved me and always took the time to say it. I don't know if I ever took the time to say I love you whenever I thought possible, but I want you to know that I couldn't love anyone more than you. I know that I said my vows to you already, but I just want you to know that…this honeymoon will be a memory for you. This will be a honeymoon that you will look back on everyday of your life and be thankful that you were here to enjoy it. In simpler words, I love you to death. I don't ever want to let go of you." Troy finished, and just stared at her sleeping figure, as his thumb graced her cheek softly and compassionately. Troy sighed tiredly and he yawned.

"Well…seeing as how you're asleep, I think that it would only be fair if I were to fall asleep, and you to wake up in my arms. Goodnight and I love you so much Gabriella." Troy kissed her cheek softly and he rested his head down on his pillow and he pulled Gabriella in closer to him. He promised himself he would find a way to make this honeymoon special for Gabriella.

_**The next morning…**_

Gabriella shifted in her sleep as the hot rays from the Hawaiian sun awoke her. She had never slept that soundly in months. She was up at night a lot thinking about the wedding and making wedding plans. She slept very soundly now that the wedding day jitters didn't keep her up anymore. Gabriella slowly began to open her eyes and she saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking into her own. It was Troy; he was awake. A smiled grew along Troy's face when Gabriella woke up and just stared into his eyes.

"Hi." Troy whispered as he pulled her in closer to him. Gabriella smiled lovingly in return.

"Hi." Gabriella said just above a whisper. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest and Troy's hand made its way to the back of her head. Troy then rested his head on top of hers.

"So what do you want to do today, Gabriella?" Troy asked. Gabriella began to trace little circles on his chest, making his chest jump in a tingle.

"I was actually hoping that we could go shopping for a bit and then go to the beach for an hour or two." Troy nodded his head and he kissed Gabriella's forehead tenderly.

"That sounds good to me, Hun. C'mon lets get dressed now." Troy said as he quickly got out of bed and walked over to his suitcase. Gabriella sat up from bed and she looked at her husband as he went through his suitcase to get his baggy shorts and a shirt. Gabriella smiled.

"Since when is Troy Bolton the first one to get ready to get out of bed and get ready to go out? It's usually me who does and I have to wake you up." Gabriella joked as she got out of bed and walked to her suitcase. Troy looked over at Gabriella and he smiled lovingly.

"Well, it's our honeymoon Gabriella. I don't want to sleep in all day when I could spend a whole day with you." Troy said as he put on a shirt. Gabriella looked over at her husband and she smiled lovingly.

"Troy, that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Gabriella blushed as they kissed each other quickly before finishing getting ready to go out. Gabriella put on her pink flip-flops to match her pink shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. Gabriella then looked at Troy and saw that he looked somewhat ready to go.

"Troy, are you ready to go now?" Troy looked at his wife and he nodded with a quick smile.

"Yeah I was waiting for you. C'mon lets go shopping first and then we'll go for a dip. Is that okay with you sweetheart?" Gabriella blushed when Troy called her '_sweetheart_'. Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"Whatever you want Troy." Troy's arm snaked around her waist as they walked out of their room and into the streets of Hawaii. It would be a beautiful day for them to spend time together.

_**That Afternoon…**_

"Troy, what do you think of this summer dress?" Gabriella asked as she lifted up a hanger with a dress with Hawaiian flowers decorating the dress. Troy looked at the dress and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its nice…buy it if you like it." Gabriella nodded her head, knowing that it was a mistake to ask a guys opinion on a dress.

"I'll just look around for a little bit longer." Gabriella said as she put the dress back on the rack and looked around.

Troy was looking at all the sports equipment there and had quite a fascination with the basketballs and the golfing equipment. He knew that he had many basketballs and golf stuff, but it never hurt to just look at them…and maybe add a few more to the collection! Troy had been looking at the same golf club for over ten minutes and he was considering in buying it. He continued to stare at the club when something from behind the club caught his eye; an acoustic guitar.

Troy put the golf club back down and he walked over to the acoustic guitar. He picked it up and he began to strum a few notes. About three years ago, he got private acoustic guitar lessons from his cousin, Wade and Troy learned how to play. When Troy finished strumming the guitar, he suddenly came up with an idea; he would write a song on the guitar for Gabriella! It made sense to do so; he and Gabriella always sang songs together, so to make a love song for Gabriella would've been just perfect.

Troy checked the price on it and he smiled; it was only fifteen dollars. He could afford that. Before Troy got up to go and pay for it, he looked around to see where Gabriella was. He looked for a few moments and then he saw her walking into the change room. He wanted this to be a surprise for Gabriella. Troy then ran to the cashier and he purchased the guitar. The cashier looked at Troy and he raised an eyebrow.

"I see that you are purchasing this guitar." The cashier raised his eyebrow as he put the guitar in a white box. Troy nodded his head, becoming skeptical as to why the cashier was so shocked.

"You sound very shocked about that." Troy pointed out as the cashier handed him the boxed up guitar.

"I'm very shocked at this purchase. That guitar has been sitting there for almost a year. I don't know why but no one just wanted it. So enjoy it and I hope that this guitar will end up being a good purchase." Troy nodded his head in agreement as he grabbed the box holding his new guitar and he put it in a plastic bag and he waited at the front door for Gabriella to come out.

Troy began to think of what he should call the song and what lyrics he would call it. Troy wanted this to be special for Gabriella; she was special to him so it all made sense. Troy had written her love letters before, but he never once wrote a love song for her. The duets that they sang together were their songs, but it was always Kelsi who wrote their love songs. This was his first time…and it had to be perfect.

"What am I going to do?" Troy mumbled under his breath as Gabriella came to the door, holding a bag in her hands. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"What did you buy Hun?" Troy asked looking at the bag suspiciously. Gabriella smiled and clutched the bag to her closely.

"The dress that I'm going to wear to dinner tonight." Troy smiled and continued to look in Gabriella's eyes. It was clear to him that she was really pleased with her purchase.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Gabi. I can't wait to go to dinner too; I may have a trick or two up my sleeve." Gabriella smiled happily as she walked in closer to Troy. She looked at his huge bag suspiciously.

"May I ask what you bought, Troy?" Troy looked down at his bag and then looked at Gabriella. He smirked deviously.

"Just a little hobby of mine." Gabriella nodded her head with a smirk.

"Oh I see…another basketball has been added to the collection. C'mon lets go to the beach." Troy smirked as he walked hand in hand with Gabriella to the beach, secretly thinking of the perfect song for Gabriella.

_**Later that night…**_

Gabriella sat on her bed, waiting for Troy to hurry up from his errands. She was all ready to go out to dinner. She was wearing her new pink cocktail length dress with spaghetti straps and a pink flower near the strap. She was good and ready to go. But she had a feeling Troy wouldn't be. Their dinner reservation was in half an hour and he wasn't even there yet. Gabriella sighed loudly.

"Where is he?" Gabriella muttered under her breath as she got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and she blinked. She remembered the morning of her wedding. She was so beautiful but yet so nervous. She had feared that Troy would be like her father and walk out on her. Now that the wedding was over, Gabriella thought that her fear was over…now she was beginning to think that they weren't. Troy was becoming very late from just going out to get a few things and he was being very secretive about what he bought. Was she just hallucinating? Or was she beginning to notice that he was pushing her away?

Gabriella was about to call Troy on her cell phone when she heard someone walk in the door. It was Troy; he finally came home. Gabriella ran out of the bathroom and she saw that he was still in his baggy shorts and top and he looked like he needed a shower. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why were you taking so long?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I got stuck in traffic." Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Troy, almost sadly.

"You aren't ready to go to dinner. You are still wearing those clothes and you need a shower. I think I should just call off our reservation." Troy looked at Gabriella and saw how heartbroken she was. Troy shook his head and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"No Gabriella, we're not calling it off. How about you go down to the restaurant, reserve our table while I just have a shower and get dressed. Does that sound good?" Gabriella forced on a smile and nodded her head. She didn't like how he was doing everything alone or making her meet him in the restaurant.

"Okay I'll meet you down there." Troy just watched her as she walked out to the door. Troy sighed with relief as he walked into the shower and began to wash off.

Troy didn't really have any errands to run. He really went out to find a place where he would get inspired to write a song for Gabriella. He got inspired sitting at the beach for an hour and he came back. As he showered, he began to sing his song in the shower. He was very proud of it.

When Troy stepped out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed. He loved the feeling of after having a shower. As Troy began to get into his clean clothes, something caught his eye; his guitar.

Troy walked over to the guitar and he picked it up and looked at it. He smiled. He thought that it wouldn't hurt if he practiced his song on the guitar once. He wanted to sing to Gabriella at dinner with it and he wanted it to be perfect. He strummed the first note and he began to sing. He had a feeling that Gabriella would be so happy to have heard his song.

"This is for you Gabriella." Troy murmured under his breath and he began to sing, letting his heart out as he sang.

_**Meanwhile at the restaurant…**_

For almost half an hour, Gabriella sat at her dinner table, waiting for Troy to finally come. Gabriella already ordered three drinks for herself and was becoming incredibly famished. But she didn't want to order anything until Troy came; she wanted to have dinner with him, not by herself. Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on Troy, where are you?" Gabriella said to herself as she looked at her empty glass of water.

Gabriella began to fear that the same thing was happening to Troy like it did to her mother and she; Troy was pulling away. Troy was already becoming bored of her, and he was giving her hints by pushing her away. Gabriella should've noticed it before; he had been so secretive about what he bought, he came to the hotel late and now he was blowing her off.

"How could he do this to me?!" Gabriella said, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She wiped them away and she left a twenty on the table for the waiter and she walked out of the restaurant in tears.

She knew that everyone gets hurt by someone, but she didn't think that Troy would do something like this to her. She always thought that Troy would be the one to protect her from people hurting her. She had no idea that it would be the opposite way around. As she walked back to the hotel by herself, she wondered if Troy would be there with another woman. Maybe that's what Troy was doing. Maybe Troy quickly fell out of love with her. Gabriella continued to sob as she walked to the hotel. She was actually of afraid of what she would see when she came in.

_**Back in the hotel room…**_

Troy finished the last note and smiled in satisfactory. The song was perfect and it would put a smile on Gabriella's face. Troy had never worked this hard on a song or on his guitar playing. But if it was for his beautiful wife then he would work on it if it took him all night. As he put the guitar down he suddenly remembered something; he had to meet Gabriella!

"OH NO!" Troy almost screamed as he jumped out of his chair and he put his shoes on. He opened his hotel door and was shocked at who was there; Gabriella stood right there, in tears. Troy knew that he was too late.

"Gabriella…I'm so sorry." Gabriella looked at him tearfully and she stormed in right past him.

"Save it Troy! Its so obvious what you're trying to tell me!" Troy looked at her confused.

"What am I trying to tell you?" Gabriella sat down on the bed and she kept on sobbing.

"Am I what you truly expected Troy? Am I not marriage material? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Are you trying to push me away? Are you going to walk out on me, is that what you're trying to tell me." Gabriella couldn't even go on anymore; she began to sob violently into her hands.

Troy immediately felt bad that she felt that way and he came and sat beside her. He should've known that this was going to hurt Gabriella. Troy put an arm around her. Even though Gabriella let him put his arm around her, she didn't move into him like she normally did. Troy rested his head on her head though.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry that you thought that. I would never try to push you away and I told you before, I'm nothing like your father. If anything you are definitely marriage material and I want you to know how much I love you." Gabriella continued to cry and she turned over and looked at him.

"How do I even know that Troy? How do I know that you didn't cheat on me while you were out on errands?" Troy looked at her and blinked hard. Is that what she really thought? That he was cheating on her behind her back. Troy forcefully brought her in closer to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Gabriella, I didn't cheat on you."

"I want proof Troy." Troy stared at her and he nodded his head. He was going to sing to her on his guitar.

"I'll show you what I was doing." Troy got up from off the bed and he pulled out the guitar, shocking Gabriella. Troy looked at her with a smile.

"I wrote this specially for you. It's called 'Start of Something Great'." Gabriella looked at him curiously as he began to play his guitar. The guitar played solo for a few seconds and then Troy began to sing.

"_You opened my eyes to the world in front of me and I don't think I could ever go back to the man I was before…you changed my life and I want to take the time to thank you in this song…_

_Everything has changed, everything's new to me but with you by my side it's going to be the start of something great and I want to say thank you…for being my love of my life…I hope you feel the same way too…_

_Without your love I feel the world coming to an end…you are the only one I die and fight for…and I know that you'd do the same thing for me…oh yeah…I cant take my eyes off of you because your so beautiful and I want to always be with you…_

_Everything has changed, everything's new to me but with you by my side it's going to be the start of something great and I want to say thank you…for being my love of my life…I hope you feel the same way too…_

_Don't want to think of the future, don't want to think of the past all I want to think about is the now with you safe here in my arms…_

_Oh, Everything has changed, everything's new to me but with you by my side it's going to be the start of something great and I want to say thank you…for being my love of my life…I hope you feel the same way too…_

_Oh I love you so much…yeah I do…"_

Troy stopped strumming his guitar and he stopped singing and he looked at the floor for a moment. He was afraid of Gabriella's reaction. He looked up and saw that Gabriella was still crying. But…she was crying tears of happiness. Troy's song touched her and the anger she had towards him was soon long gone. Gabriella smiled through all the tears.

"Troy…you…you wrote that for me?" Troy smiled and he nodded his head.

"Yes I did Gabriella…when I said I went out to do errands, I was really writing the song so you wouldn't know. I know that I blew you off at dinner, but I just wanted to think of a way for me to say how much I loved you. Do you think you can forgive me?" Gabriella smiled happily and she got up off the bed and she walked over to Troy and he stood up. Gabriella stared at him and she let a few more tears fall down her cheeks as she smiled.

"Troy, that was just so beautiful. I don't know why I thought what I thought before. Oh Troy, you don't know how much you have touched my heart. This only goes to show that…you love me. And I don't think I have ever felt this loved in my whole life. This truly means a lot to me and…and…I can't even find the words to describe it!" Gabriella wiped away a few of her tears and Troy looked into her eyes.

Those eyes. They always had him captivated. They were like an image from a dream; it made him want to keep staring. Her chocolate colored eyes reflected all of her emotions and made her look more beautiful than she already was. Troy smiled happily into her eyes.

"Just tell me that you understand that I love you and I will never leave you." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled and she nodded her head.

"I know Troy…I love you so much and I will never leave you either." Gabriella told him, very love struck. Troy put both of his hands on her soft and smooth cheeks and he caressed them a few times with his thumbs. He loved the feel of her cheeks; they were like silk.

"Gabriella I love you so much." Troy brought her in closer to him and they kissed passionately.

Troy's hands remained on her cheeks, caressing them softly with his thumbs as Gabriella's hands were first wrapped around his waist and then slowly made their way up his back and around his neck. Their kiss deepened when Troy and Gabriella began to French kiss. They remained like that for many moments, when their lip stopped kissing for a moment. Troy kept his right hand on her cheek and his other around his waist. Gabriella's hands were placed on his shoulders. Gabriella smiled at him lovingly.

"Troy, I want you to promise me something." Troy nodded his head.

"I'll promise you anything Gabriella." Gabriella tightened her grip around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to promise me that no matter how bad some of our arguments get, I want you to promise you won't let that get in the way of how much we love each other." Troy caressed her right cheek a few times and he nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course Gabriella…I'm never going to let that stop me." They both smiled lovingly as they began to make put all over again. This honeymoon ended up being memorable after all.

**The End**

* * *

_**Okay well you guys know what to do, please read and review! Just to clear the air, I wrote the song that Troy sang. Thought I'd get that out so people don't get confused as to why they can't find the song on the internet. Also if you want me to write another one just tell me and I'll do my best to make a story out of it. Thanks again.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella **_


End file.
